1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for character dot patterns, and more particularly to such a device capable of producing overlapped display of dot patterns using a simple structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional typewriters or the like it has been necessary, for printing a symbol such as " ", to make overlapped prints on a same sheet with the symbols "Y" and "=".
Recently developed electronic typewriters with a character display unit have facilitated the typewriting operation, but the display of the symbol " " on such display can only be achieved by the use of a separate pattern generator for the symbol " " or by the supply of signals through an OR gate from pattern generators for the symbols "Y" and "=".
However either method mentioned above inevitably requires a large and expensive device as the number of such overlapping symbols increases.